


All Asks <3

by ShiroRenji



Category: Slashers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRenji/pseuds/ShiroRenji
Summary: This is posted on my Tumblr- slasheraskblog!!





	1. Fanon height

Jason Voorhees:  
HEIGHT: 6'8" feet  
WEIGHT: 215 lbs  
Michael Myers  
HEIGHT: 6'6'' feet   
WEIGHT: 204 lbs   
Freddy Krueger   
HEIGHT: 5'11'' feet   
WEIGHT: 174 lbs   
Norman Bates (19'')   
HEIGHT: 6'0'' feet   
WEIGHT: 178 lbs   
Norman Bates (20'')   
HEIGHT: 5'9'' feet   
WEIGHT:159 Lbs   
Hannibal Lector:   
HEIGHT: 6'0'' feet   
WEIGHT: 182 lbs   
Chucky (doll):   
HEIGHT: 29 Inch   
WEIGHT: He weighs more than a stuffed bear but is still very liftable for children, let alone for you   
Chucky (Charles Lee Ray (Human)):   
HEIGHT: 6'2'' feet   
WEIGHT: 195 lbs


	2. Cannon appearance

Jason Voorhees  
EYES: Hazel brown  
HAIR COLOUR: He cut off his hair but if he would let it grow out he would have brown hair with a reddish tint   
Michael Myers   
EYES: A sky blue colour but it gets often shaded when wearing his mask making it appear a darker colour  
HAIR COLOUR: Natural blonde  
Freddy Krueger  
EYES: Grey/ green eyes  
HAIR COLOUR: Brown  
Leatherface, Bubba.  
EYES: A dark brown  
HAIR COLOUR: The same as his eyes though his hair does appear black it still is just a very dark brown colour  
Norman Bates (19’’)  
EYES: Black  
HAIR COLOUR: Black like his eyes bit with a bit more shine to it  
Norman bates (20’’)  
EYES: Greyish blue  
HAIR COLOUR: A dark brown shade which shines golden in the sun  
Hannibal Lecter  
EYES: A reddish brown colour. You could say his eyes are Maroon.  
HAIR COLOUR: Its a black colour with some grey stripes  
Chucky (Doll)  
EYES: Baby Blue  
HAIR COLOUR: Redish brown, ginger  
Chucky, Charles lee Ray (Human Chucky)  
EYES: Brown  
HAIR COLOUR: Light brown


	3. Michael Myers s/o getting hit by a car

Michael would race to the hospital as soon he got a call that you were hit by a car. No real injuries, luckily, but just the shock on your face made Michael snap. 

He would take you home the day you would be released from the hospital and make sure you would stay close to him. It's also very possible that he would have you locked up in the house, scared of the dangers that will come to you in this big scary world. 

After a few days you notice that Michael is gone for quite a while and soon you find out he went on a rampage killing the one who had hit you in the act. 

Most of all he would comfort you and make sure you wouldn't lift a finger as long as you suffer from the side effects of the accident. He would make sure to give you lots of attention and might cut off the Internet power so you can only talk to him.


	4. Random prompt #1

The moment you stumbled upon hundreds of roses in your house you knew he had found you. Trying to get shelter from him you closed the door behind you and quickly ran up the stairs where the blood red roses finally seemed to come to an end to your relief. You ran over to the phone and dial in the number of the police only to find the line cut off and the power in your house disappearing. 

You heard a door going shut downstairs which alarmed you. He is close. Darkness is what you were stuck with when you decided to hide underneath your bed in cover. Loud yet slow footsteps were coming up the stairs as you wanted to cry out. You held up your hand over your mouth as you get grabbed by your legs. You shrieked out only to be find in an embrace of your killer.


	5. Michael and Jason with a short feisty and strong s/o

Jason Voorhees

:-         Jason is used to being taller than other peopleand might come off as intimidating while he is just seeking for company. Whenhe first met you he noted how you didn’t seem to be fazed by his height andwould instead be feisty around him, pushing his hand away when he would patyour head. This would surprise him and comfort him that you aren’t afraid ofhim but most of all he would find importance in protecting you. Despite youbeing strong he knows that when you go too far away from you the big bad worldwill eat you whole, and he sure as hell ain’t going to let that happen to you. 

Michael Myers:

-         Being as tall as he is it is common to see peoplesmaller than him but you, a foot and more smaller made him fawn over you. Insome way you reminded him of a small child though that definitely changed whenhe saw how strong and feisty you could be. Of course this doesn’t stop him frombeing overprotective and stalking you whenever you storm off on your own. He doestake your strong will to your limits when you begin to tick him off so be carefularound him with your feisty-ness darlin’.


	6. Michael trick or treating with a little girl

Michael Myers: 

You, a young girl of the age nine was currently trick ‘r treatingalong the houses of Haddonfield, Illinois. Your little plastic pumpkin baskethad a small layer of candy from the few houses you had went to before youstumbled upon the male. He was tall, had a mask on and didn’t seem too talkative.‘’Sorry-‘’ You mumbled once you recovered from the little bump you made when youwalked into him, literally. ‘’Mister, are you also trick or treating?’’ Youasked him when you looked at him. 

Your little doe eyes seemed so innocent and pure thatMichael could not resist a head tilt, answering your question. ‘’Well, its dangerousto go alone!’’ You pointed out as your small hand went toward his and grasped asfirmly as a child could. After a small silence dropped you pouted and dragged himtowards the house closest to the two of you and continued trick or treatingwith your new friend by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my Tumblr- slasheraskblog!!


End file.
